In the case of electrically operated radiation-emitting semiconductor components, the conversion efficiency, that is to say the ratio of radiation power generated in the component to the electrical power fed to the component by means of the operating current, is of considerable importance. Often only a comparatively small proportion of the electrical power fed in is converted into radiation power. The electrical power loss not converted into radiation power is converted into heat, for example, and is lost for the generation of radiation.